


Glow

by MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Dentistry, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld/pseuds/MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld
Summary: Canon-verse, next gen HP fluff :-) Like, sickly sweet. I used the below prompt from just-another-otp-prompt-blog.tumblr.com/OTP Prompt 341Person A has gotten their wisdom teeth removed, which was dubbed a sort of family afffair, since Person B had work anyways.Person B receives a phone call of a very out-of-it Person A, who continues to tell Person B how pretty they are, while Person A’s father says “okay, that’s nice, get off the phone now.”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Comments: 25
Kudos: 54





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [womeninthesequel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/womeninthesequel/gifts).



“I don’t see why I’ve got to go to a Muggle whatsit,” Victoire complained as she slid into the back seat of her uncle’s car. “Wizards can use magic on teeth, I’ve seen it done. Teddy does it all the time!”

Her face warmed at the mere thought of Teddy. Teddy was her oldest friend, her confidant, her protector, and her partner in crime. There was no one in the world Victoire was closer to, not even her own siblings.

Their friendship had always been special. But recently, Teddy had started to behave like they could be something _more_ than friends.

Victoire really hoped they could be something more than friends.

“The Muggle _whatsit_ is my mum, and she’s a dentist,” Hermione replied briskly, bringing Vic’s thoughts back to the present. “And one should generally avoid using magic on one’s teeth. Teeth ought to be treated by a professional.”

“Is that right, dear?” Ron smirked and waggled his eyebrows. “A witch should never use magic on her teeth?”

“That was—I didn’t—shush!” Hermione exclaimed. She thwacked Ron in the arm, her cheeks reddening. “This is dental _surgery_ , not, not, not something merely _cosmetic_! It’s entirely different!” 

“Ow!” Ron rubbed his bicep but kept goading his wife. “Oh, it’s _entirely different_ , eh? So your parents approved what you did?” He gave her a knowing grin, and she pursed her lips, still blushing.

“Shush,” she repeated. Ron just chuckled.

“But really, how _is_ it different?” Victoire asked loudly, ignoring whatever was going on between her aunt and uncle. “You might call Teddy’s magic _cosmetic_ , I suppose, but Nana’s removed _and_ regrown teeth before! She did a perfectly fine job with Daddy’s teeth, and yours, Uncle Ron. Why can’t she do mine, too?”

She knew she was whining like a child, and she didn’t mean any offense to Aunt Hermione’s mother specifically, but the situation was dire. Vic had once heard Nana refer to Muggle healers as “nutters who cut people open and try to knit them back together, same as we knit scarves.” The image haunted her to this day.

She really didn’t want anyone knitting in her mouth.

“Mum did well enough,” Ron conceded, “but what you’re dealing with is a bit more complicated than anything she had to do for us.” At Victoire’s disgruntled expression, he continued, “As I understand it, your mouth’s too small for all your teeth”—he beamed at her in the rear-view mirror— “whereas, if anything, my mouth’s too _big_. ‘Mione reckons that’s how I’m able to eat so fast.”

“You’re like a hoover, I swear,” Hermione said with an affectionate roll of her eyes.

Victoire huffed out a sigh. She knew Uncle Ron was only trying to make her laugh, and usually he was pretty good at it. But today she was too anxious to enjoy his teasing.

More than anything, she wished she hadn’t been too embarrassed to ask Teddy to come with her on this trip. He’d been with her during many of her scariest life events, after all, including when she was eight and got lost whilst running away to Tante Gabrielle’s house, and her first day at Hogwarts, and the time she broke her arm playing Quidditch. He always knew how to bring a smile to her face, even when no one else did. Right now, he’d probably shift his face into a monkey’s or a rabbit’s, something silly and cute with big ears and a twitchy nose. Or he’d let Vic give him a “makeover,” changing his hair color and eye color and even his facial features until he looked unrecognizable and completely ridiculous, and she was thoroughly distracted. He might even morph into Maman and lecture Victoire in French about how her mother didn’t face _dragons_ only to have her daughter be afraid of some Muggle tooth-doctor.

And if none of that worked, he’d pull her into a tight hug and kiss her forehead, whispering sweet nothings about how she was so brave and inspiring and he was so lucky.

Vic nearly smiled. That was one of her favorite things about Teddy – he always made her feel brilliant and bold and…grown-up, even when she was doing something silly, like trying to run away to France. Other people who met her always commented on her beauty, and maybe her clever imagination, but Teddy was the only person outside of her family who unfailingly saw her strength.

The thought made her sit up straighter and lift her chin. She _was_ brilliant and brave and nearly an adult, and she would act like it.

“You’re sure your mum knows what she’s doing?” she asked Hermione, crossing her arms over her chest to hide her nerves. “It’s not going to hurt?”

“You won’t feel a thing,” Hermione said in her most soothing tone, which Victoire thought was not very soothing. “Mum’s been doing procedures like this since I was a girl,” Hermione continued. “She’ll give you something like a sleeping draught—except, it’s put into a gas—and when you wake up, those troublesome wisdom teeth will be gone.”

“Really?” Vic looked doubtful. “I’ll just go to sleep, and I won’t feel it at all?”

“Promise,” said Hermione. She reached into the backseat to pat Vic’s thigh. “Your mouth might feel a bit tender for a day or two after, but that’s it.”

“And ice lollies help tremendously with any lingering aches, I’ve heard,” Uncle Ron added, “so you’ll stay at ours tonight and we’ll spoil you with sweets and whatever else you’d like to take your mind off it. Sound okay?”

“Yeah, all right,” Victoire said, managing a small smile. Maybe Uncle Ron wasn’t doing too bad of a job easing her nerves, after all.

But she couldn’t help thinking there was nothing that would make her feel better than one of Teddy’s hugs.

* * *

Some indeterminate amount of time later, Victoire floated into consciousness surrounded by stormy-looking clouds and cuddling a fluffy orange tabby cat. “It’s raining?” she asked dully. The cat meowed in response.

Vic’s brow furrowed. She didn’t own a cat. “Maman?” she called, tentatively. She winced as the effort sent pain shooting through her jaw, but she tried again. “Daddy?”

No one answered. She set the cat aside and sat up slowly, blinking. After a moment, she realized that what she’d thought were rainclouds was actually the pale grey bedding of the fluffy pillows and oversized comforter in the Weasley-Granger guest room. The orange cat was her cousin Rose’s cat, Dandelion. And the dull ache in the back of her mouth was because Dr. Granger had removed her wisdom teeth. 

At least, Vic assumed that had happened. She ran her tongue over her sensitive gums, her eyebrows drawn together as she tried to recall the day’s events. She remembered driving to Dr. Granger’s office, and Aunt Hermione holding her hand as she’d climbed into the dentist’s chair. She remembered some sort of technician fitting a mask to her face and the sudden sensation that she might float away, like a balloon at a child’s birthday. The technician had whispered, “Feels like a party, eh?” and Vic had burst into laughter. Then everything went black.

She didn’t like that she couldn’t remember anything else. She flopped back on the pillows with a soft moan, her head swimming. She had no idea how long she’d been asleep, or even if it was still the same day.

She felt nearly as lost as she’d been when she was eight and heading to France on foot. Once again, she wished Teddy were here to reassure her.

A moment later, there was a knock at the guest room door. Victoire struggled to sit up, wondering if she’d wished her best friend into existence. But then the door creaked open, revealing her Uncle Ron.

“Ah, you’re awake,” he said, smiling. He pushed the door open wider and entered the room with a glass of water in one hand and something clutched in the other. “Brilliant. How’re you feeling?”

“Uh-uh,” she mumbled, nonsensically. Her tongue felt heavy. “She took my teeth?”

Ron chuckled. “Just a few that you didn’t need, sweetheart,” he said, stroking her hair. “Does it hurt much?”

Victoire frowned and gave a slow nod. “Oui. She took my teeth.”

“Yep,” Ron confirmed with a nod of his own. “Here, take these—” he placed two tablets in her hand “—and have some water. It’ll help with the pain.”

“Mmkay.” Vic obediently took the medicine, then pointed at Dandelion. “Puis-je avoir le chat?”

Her uncle snorted as he stifled a laugh. “You know I don’t speak a word of French, Vicki, but I think this is what you’re looking for,” he said good-naturedly, handing her the cat. He paused, then added, “Oh, and you’ve got a visitor. Can I send him in?”

“C’est le chat?” she asked thickly, even as she hugged the cat to her chest. “Mon doux chaton. It’s Dandelion?”

“No, you’ve already got Dandelion,” Ron said patiently. “And there are no more cats. This visitor’s a person, if that’s all right with you.”

“Oh,” Vic said. It was so hard to keep her eyes open. She set Dandelion down but continued to stroke her. “I’m a person, too.”

“Right, excellent,” said Ron, clearing his throat. “You two should get along famously.” Vic suspected he was fighting another laugh. He walked over and stuck his head out of the guest room door, then called, “Teddy! She’s up now, if you want to say hello.”

“Teddy?” Vic mumbled, confused right until the moment he appeared in the room.

But as soon as she saw him, Victoire’s face lit up in a smile. Teddy—her Teddy—was here.

He was here, and he looked brilliant. His eyes were round and his skin perfectly smooth, like always, and his hair was the sapphire blue that he now claimed he favored because it matched _her_ eyes. He was smiling, which reminded Vic that she loved his teeth, magically straightened or not. Teddy was a bright, happy person, and it showed in his smile. That smile, his essence—they enveloped Vic like a hug. 

The warmth radiating from Teddy was so familiar, and so comforting, that Victoire relaxed instantly. Yet, something was different about him today. Instead of just a warmth she could feel, today she could _see_ a halo of light around Teddy, like he was an angel. Her guardian angel.

“Teddy!” she said, quietly delighted. Then her eyelids fluttered, her confusion returning. Where had Teddy come from? _Did_ she actually wish him into being? Was she dreaming? Maybe she was dreaming. Maybe none of this was real. Maybe she was in the dentist’s chair right now, still waiting for someone to cut her gums open.

She squeezed her eyes closed tightly to block out that thought. There was nothing to be afraid of. Teddy was here, just like she’d wished all day. And even if he were only a dream, there was nothing she’d rather dream of than him.

“All right, Vic?” he asked, and her eyes blinked open to find him grinning down at her. “I brought Albus and Lily by to see Rose and Hugo, and I thought I’d check on you, as well. How’re you doing?”

He was still radiating golden, pink, and orange light, like the sun winking over the horizon. Victoire gave him a bleary smile and lifted her hand, not sure what she was reaching for.

“Are you part Veela, too, mon cher?” she asked softly.

“What?” Teddy laughed, his expression puzzled. “‘Course not, Vic. Are you all right?”

“Mmhmm,” she murmured, her hand still floating in the space between them. “You’re just so beautiful.”

Teddy’s face flushed bright pink, and Uncle Ron stifled _another_ laugh.

“What?” Teddy asked, and his voice was a bit higher than she was used to. “Are you sure you’re all right?”

“Yes. I mean it,” she said, though her tongue still felt fuzzy. _She_ still felt fuzzy. Teddy even _looked_ fuzzy. She sighed and let her eyes close, but she could still feel Teddy’s warm glow. “You look like an angel. My angel.”

“Heh.” Teddy chuckled awkwardly, a faint blush still covering his cheeks. “Those Muggle remedies must really do a number on your mind, huh?”

“Uh-uh.” Victoire opened her eyes and shook her head. “It’s not the Muggles’ fault.” Her words were slow, but her tone brooked no argument. “I’m beautiful, you know—” she was calm as she stated the obvious, “—but I don’t _glow._ You do. You always do, Teddy. I can always feel it, but today I can see it. I can _see_ you glowing. I love your smile. I love your face. S’brilliant.”

Her hand drifted towards him again, then fell back towards the bed. Teddy stared at her, dumbstruck, his hair fading to a bubblegum pink that matched his flushed cheeks.

Pink. His mum’s favorite color. He didn’t usually leave his hair pink, except when he was feeling…soft.

 _It’s the color closest to his heart_ , Victoire thought, dreamily.

Ron cleared his throat. “Right, well, I think we better let her get some rest, eh?” he said, clapping a hand to Teddy’s shoulder.

The contact jolted Teddy out of his reverie. “Erm, right!” he said quickly. “Clearly she needs it, talking nonsense.”

“Ah, well,” Ron said, as he guided Teddy from the room, “I wouldn’t say all that.” He looked thoughtful. “Sometimes when a person’s recovering from an injury or the like, they might make the most sense they’ve ever made. Might even let slip something they’ve been thinking about for ages.”

Teddy looked dubious. “You think so?”

There was a note of amusement in Ron’s voice when he replied, “I know it firsthand.” His tone turned stern as he shut the door behind them, but Victoire could still make out his words. “Don’t go getting any ideas, though. My niece isn’t dating until she’s at least twenty-five. Thirty, if I have my way.”

She heard Teddy snort out a laugh, and she smiled.

Uncle Ron understood. Even if he was an overprotective nag who wanted to destroy her dating life before it had truly begun, he understood that sometimes when your head feels fuzziest, your thoughts have never been clearer.

It had nothing to do with her achy gums or any Muggle drugs—she’d only told Teddy the truth.

In her heart, he’d been glowing forever.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing any of these characters! Inspired to try by my darling Marieka. I'm still figuring out who these kids are, but I think I like this, and I hope you do too! Reviews much appreciated :-)


End file.
